Liberty's Kids: Adventurous Hearts
by CallieMikey
Summary: Sara? (James or new chara)-It's another adventure, during the war still. But new characters and lots more wars and stuff. I hope that the people who read this right some of their own fics on Liberty's Kids!CHAPTER 45 UP
1. The Illness

A/N: Since people liked my fic *grins*, I decided to write another. I don't know much about smallpox, so please don't sue me! And IPLEASE WRITE SOME LIBERTY'S KIDS FICS! IT'S HARD TO DO HTEM ALL ON MY OWN!  
  
"Uhh." James trudged inside the printer shop.  
  
Sara looked over to James. "James! James, you don't look so good!" She placed her hand on James's forehead, where James savored its coolness. "And you're burning up! Oh, James! I think you have smallpox! Oh dear.Moses! James isn't feeling right!"  
  
Moses came over to the two teenagers. "I think you're right, Sara. You look horrible, James! And right when we were getting another journalist."  
  
Henri looked up. "Anuzer one? But we haf two already." He wrinkled his nose. "Well, when iz 'e coming? And iz James going to be all right?"  
  
Moses looked thoughtfully at the young American. "It looks like a somewhat mild case, but he needs to rest anyhow. And *she* is coming around Thursday. She's around your age, Henri."  
  
"Thursday? But it's already Monday! She's going to stay here, isn't she?" James inquired, as he dragged himself up to his room, with help from Sara.  
  
Moses nodded. "Now I suggest you going up to sleep. No wonder you got smallpox. Must've gotten it from the vaccine, like Sara, except a bit delayed. Neither of you will get it again though." He shooed the two teenagers and the little 11-year-old French lad up the stairs to bed.  
  
***  
  
"Do you think James is delirious? He keeps mumbling Henri and yours and my names." Sara gestured upstairs.  
  
It was the Wednesday, and it was a cool wintry morning. Sara had just come down from giving James his breakfast- a hot roll, some butter, and warm milk. She was the only one who could go up there, since she had the vaccine already, and had gotten over the smallpox.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think it's one of the symptoms. He'll get over it. What has he said?" Moses looked at Sara expectantly, who was wrinkling her nose and trying to remember.  
  
"He said.let's see.that the British are very terrible- but he said I was one of the good ones and he was lucky to know me-," Sara cheeks reddened at this, but she kept speaking, "He also said that you need report his article.that Henri-" Henri looked up from his blueberry jam and rolls. "- Was calling him the enemy- not the Tories, but the grown-ups!" All three laughed good-naturedly at that.  
  
"He's starting to act a bit like his own self, not like yesterday, when he was all gaunt and pale and all." Sara said. "He'll be better around Friday, don't you think?"  
  
Moses looked at her waiting face and nodded. "Let's hope so," he said, a bit gravely.  
  
***  
  
But it certainly didn't seem that way for James. There was a frost that night and his fever went up, sky-high. Sara stayed with him, even though Moses had comforted them by saying that his recovery would just be a bit delayed, and that was all.  
  
Sara said sadly that she'd rather sit with him, and that Moses and Henri should go get the new occupant that was to enter their home.  
  
"Well, Henri, let's go."  
  
Henri looked at him and groaned. "Do I haf to come? I want to stay and help Sara with James!" Moses smiled.  
  
"You can't, because you might get smallpox also, and we don't want that." So he and Henri walked out to the docks to meet the new soon-to-be journalist of the 'Pennsylvania Gazette'.  
  
***  
  
"Hello? Is anyone around?"  
  
Sara looked up at abrupt sound of a lilting accent of a teenage boy. "Who is it? Why are you here, please?" James moaned as the noise of people talking woke him. His eyes opened briefly. "Sara.?" He mumbled. She turned and looked at James. He saw her, and as if taking reassurance at the sight of her sweet face and vibrant red hair, he fell in to sleep again.  
  
Sara smiled, and covered his face more with the blankets. Tall and handsome- looking even with smallpox, James snuggled into the sheets.  
  
Sara went down the stairs and her eyes met with a boy who looked around sixteen, two years older than her.  
  
His eyes turned on her, and they seemed to sparkle. He bent down on one knee, took her hand and kissed it. "Why hello. I never knew a beautiful young nymph lived here."  
  
Sara blushed, than laughed inwardly. 'None of the boys ever tried *that* before,' she thought, thinking of all the young boys who did this. It was like they were proposing or something. She knew it was to be a proper way to greet a lady that you liked, even if it was the first time in meeting them, but, even though her mother told her to accept it, she secretly thought it was rather stupid.  
  
"Well, hello. I'm very much pleased to meet you. My name is Sara Phillips. And you are?"  
  
"Och, I forget to tell ye. Michael McCourt. I'm tickled to meet ye too, but I was looking for Moses. My friend, the blacksmith George Wicker, wants to put an advertisement in the paper."  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow at the word tickled 'Okaaay.' she thought.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. They aren't here. They're off to receive the new journalist that's coming."  
  
"Och, well, I'll come back later," Michel smiled and left.. When he had gotten outside, he turned around and smiled. "Goodbye, Nymph." And he left, leaving her confused and blushing. She quickly entered back into the house/shop and went back upstairs.  
  
Sooo.. Like? Hate? Will flame? (please no) I'm off my other fics for a while to work on this one. I hope other people will write more on Liberty's Kids, because. I REALLY LUV THEM! (excuse the sp remark on "love")And the Irish stuff is all from the book Angela's Ashes by Frank McCourt, whose brother is Michael. It's a really good book, but meant for 30+, but I read it anyways. ( 


	2. Hello!

A/N: YaY! I've introduced Liberty's Kids to some people! Finally! Now please try writing some fics? I sound desperate, I know, but it's tough being the only one to write this stuff, (though I *LUV* doing it, so don't worry!) and everyone else is MUCH better at writing this than me! *sighs* And, also, Henri is supposed to be eight, but let's say that he was 8 in the beginning and turned 9, and then, the next year, 10, then, the next year, 11! And Sara's 15, but so is James! Okie? Sorry, I shouldn't do this, but, oh well! And he acts the same, though. Well, as Cosmo from the Fairly Odd Parents says: Even if two wrongs don't make a right, three rights make a left! And now it's time for the show! La cucaracha! La cucaracha! Blah blah blah blah blah!..  
  
A/N2: If you read the above, I bow to you. You deserve the Best Reader Ever Award. But I can't give it to you, 'cause they haven't invented it yet- and even if they have, I'm broke. :p Frizzle.  
  
James heard the voices downstairs. And since Henri wasn't around to clutter the silence with rantings of how he missed peach cobbler and grape jam and licorice and candy canes.well, er, anyway, James could hear every word perfectly.  
  
Contrary to certain people's belief (Sara's and yours), he wasn't asleep. He was awake, and he heard Michael call Sara "nymph".  
  
What the heck?! Even though he knew that if he voiced that thought, he'd be fined, James couldn't help it. That- that *playboy*! He was hitting on Sara!  
  
James sat on his bed abruptly. He shouldn't care.it was just Sara. *Just Sara?! What's wrong with you!* one part of him thought, while the other.*Well, yeah. James doesn't like Sara. Does he?*  
  
James thought. Did he? Well, yeah, sure she was kind and caring and nice and smart and spunky and thoughtful and beautiful, with those curves and that hair.  
  
James plopped back on to the bed. He *really* was delirious. *Well, if you're delirious, how can you admit that you are?*  
  
James frowned. This was too confusing and out of whack. He needed to sleep. He closed his eyes, and soon was in somewhat peaceful slumber.  
  
***  
  
Henri turned his head back and forth to look through the crowd that was coming off the ship.  
  
"Iz she English too? Like S'ara?"  
  
Moses shook his head. "I don't think so, Henri. This boats coming from the coast of some part of the uninhabited by the Americans."  
  
"Oh. How old iz she?" Henri had a thousand questions. Was she nice? Married? Why was she sent here?.and on and on.  
  
"She's turning eleven soon." Henri raised an eyebrow. But then he smiled. Finally, another one his age! He was turning twelve soon.  
  
"How will she find us?" He knew Moses didn't have much of an idea of her.  
  
"She knows what I look like. The person who recommended her told her." That made Henri look up.  
  
"What has she written?" Moses gave him a piece of paper.  
  
"See for yourself."  
  
Henri looked at the paper proudly. He had learned to read very well over the years, though he was still nagged by Moses about his arithmetic and maths. Henri had expected a well rounded and heart- felt story like Sara's; or an adventurous and exciting one like James's. But what he read was quite different.  
  
The drummer boy looked at the bodies; every one of them strained with blood, dead or wounded. The British were smiling. They were happy; how could they be? Seeing this scene made him queasy; but it made the British soldiers laugh.  
  
Suddenly, he was seized with blind fury. The drum clashed with the ground. He grabbed the nearest gun of a dead man.  
  
He started shooting. His bullet hit a nearby smiling soldier. The Lobster back fell to the ground, dead. The others turned around, scared and alert.  
  
The drummer boy looked at the gun in his hands. What had he done? He'd killed mercilessly, like the British. He looked at the dead man. He dropped his gun and ran.  
  
This is liberty and freedom, he thought, as he ran. What I did was not right, shooting from the back, and not following the rules of war. That is what those soldiers were doing.  
  
This is the war. This is the King's mercy; he has none. We must not do the same. We must be compassionate, honest, and worthy of our choice; free Americans.  
  
Henri looked at the paper wonderingly. He was about to show his reaction to Moses- but he heard someone call.  
  
He turned his head to see a young girl. She was a Native American, he could see by her dark skin and jet-black hair. She was wearing a dress not unlike Sara's- except it had a ruffled long strip down the front, from her small waist and down.  
  
Around her neck he could see a necklace with a charm on it, though he couldn't tell what it was.  
  
She had seen Moses and was rapidly running towards them. She held a large carpet bag, which Moses took hold of as soon as she came close enough.  
  
"Pleased to meet you young one. What is your name?" Moses smiled cheerfully in her direction.  
  
"Ar-Arrow. It's Arrow." Her voice was American, like James's, but more of the earth, of nature. She was hurriedly gulping down breaths. Henri looked at her necklace. The charm was a white feather, with blue and green beads on the sides. It was on a leather rope.  
  
"What are you staring at?" A uptight voice disturbed his thoughts.  
  
"Don't get zo angry! I waz looking at your necklace- it's very pretty."  
  
"Oh. Well, thank you. And I'm sorry. Oh! I forgot!" She curtseyed towards Moses, than to him. "What is your name?"  
  
"Henri. My whole name is much longer. What's your full name?"  
  
She smiled wickedly. "Arrow Rosethorn Star Lightning Wolf. Of the Sioux tribe." She crossed her arms and grinned.  
  
Henri smiled. He *liked* this girl. She acted nothing like Sara. Which wasn't a bad thing, but Sara was more like an older sister to him. In Arrow, He could see a friend.  
  
*** A/N: The plot thickens.*giggles* I promise for more war, and yeah, there'll be historical.uh.history in here. I got books from the library to do this fic! I promise to write more.  
  
Luv ya,  
  
Callie 


	3. Oops! AN

A/N: Okie, I have something important to tell you guys! First of all, yes I am working on both the LK MST and this story's next chapter. And, since I've forgotten a bunch of Disclaimers, the following counts for the rest of this ficlet.  
  
I don't own LK. They're owned by someone else. Go sue them if LK's your idea.  
  
And-Arrow's necklace-the one with the feather-it's not a real feather, okay! It's a copper silver-plated one. Got that? Good. It'll come in handy later.  
  
Luv Ya,  
  
Callie 


	4. Pleased to meet ya!

A/N: Hi....I'm back! How come no one reviewed? :( Anywho, on with the fic!  
  
Moses, Henri, and Arrow started going back. Arrow had *so* many questions! But then again, so did Henri.  
  
"What's France like?"  
  
"Wvhat'z it like az an Indy-ian?"  
  
"Has it been hard for you?"  
  
"And wvhat about you?"  
  
"Are you a- um, what is it? Ah, yes. A Tory?" Arrow scrutinized him with narrow eyes. She began nervously playing with her long dark hair, which reached her thighs.  
  
Henri scoffed. "Never! And you? Haz your tribe joined zem?"  
  
"No! We're neutral."  
  
"Wvhat a cowardly thsing to be!"  
  
"That's manners for you! Humph! The French are rude, are you telling me that?" Arrow put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Never!"  
  
"I'll bet!"  
  
"Wvell, the Indians-"  
  
"*Native Americans*!"  
  
"Yez- thsey are savages!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yez!"  
  
"Oh, cat dirt to you! Part of France is neutral too!"  
  
"Not all!"  
  
"Same with us. Some of the Sioux are helping the Americans. My father was included."  
  
"Well, I haven't heard of any-wvait. *Wvas?*"  
  
"Yes, he died."  
  
"Oh. I understand. I'm an orphan too."  
  
Arrow's eyes softened. "My mother is still alive. But she's very sick."  
  
"With wvhat?"  
  
"I don't know. The grown-ups are keeping it from me. She slurs her speech, but she seems well other than that."  
  
"Did you tell her you love her?"  
  
Arrow looked down, but nodded.  
  
"Good." Henri hooked his arm on the crook of hers. "I'm sorry of what I said of the Native Americans. They're very wise people."  
  
Arrow grinned. " And I'm sorry of what I said about the French. They're very.....humorous."  
  
Moses looked behind him at them, smiling. "We're here." He knocked his hand on the door, and with no response in return, he went in.  
  
***  
  
Sara heard a rapping at the door. She looked at James who was awaking, and covered him up more. She hurried downstairs, knowing it was Moses and Henri, along with their "new recruit".  
  
When she came down, the first thing that happened was her bumping into someone.  
  
"Cat dirt, cat dirt, cat dirt, cat dirt, cat dirt!"  
  
Sara smiled in spite of herself. She looked up to see the girl with long black hair and a bronze face. Her face was almost cat-like. The girl's blue eyes were harried, and she was scrambling up.  
  
"Sorry, missus! I didn't know-- didn't mean any-"  
  
Sara smiled and took the brown hand that was offered to her form the girl. She got up too, and looked at the girl, and said kindly with her oh-so Brit accent, "It's alright. I should've watched where I was going! Be yourself!"  
  
"You're British!" And the girl blushed even more. "I mean, um..." She curtseyed lopsidedly. "I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
Sara curtseyed too. "Does it matter that I'm British to you?" She said this questioningly.  
  
"Oh-no! No! It's just that I wasn't being very...*proper*." She smiled. "The name's Arrow. And you?" She looked up.  
  
"Sara. And, James is upstairs. He has smallpox, but he's getting better."  
  
"Smallpox? That's easy to cure! Let me see 'im." The girl-Arrow-put her hands on her hips and grinned.  
  
Sara pointed upstairs and led the way.  
  
***  
  
When they got to James's room, Arrow stopped and stared at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sara inquired.  
  
"He looks like my brother." She turned to Henri. "He's dead too."  
  
Sara looked over to James. To her he could never be a brother. He was too loud-mouthed and, well...  
  
Arrow scowled at her own weakling behavior right when she said that. 'Pull yourself together, girl!'  
  
"Well, anyhow. I have some medicines in my carpet bag." She started rifling through her luggage.  
  
Henri saw a book pop out when she came out from in them, holing a small bottle.  
  
"What's zis?" He opened the book to reveal drawings, sketches, and notes.  
  
"Give me that!" Henri held it away from her defiantly, grinning. "Fine. You can see it." Henri happily looked through each picture and footnote, showing a few to Sara.  
  
Arrow picked herself up and went over to James's bed.  
  
"Wake up, boy!" She snapped.  
  
James's eyelids fluttered. "Whaa..?" He opened his eyes fully to see a Indian girl with long black hair looking over him. {Please excuse the next oh-so James-y remark coming up!}  
  
"AH! An Indian! AAAAAAAAUUUU--"  
  
His loud shouting was immediately cut off by a loud slap from Arrow.  
  
"Get a hold of yerself!" James blinked.  
  
"Uh, heh heh. Sorry. I guess I'm a bit-"  
  
"Delirious? Crazy? Oh, no, James, you were being perfectly polite!" Sara's sarcastic remark came tumbling from her lips. Arrow giggled. James glared.  
  
"Pleased to meet ya. I'm Arrow. And your James, aren't you? Now, drink this, you'll feel better by the end of the day."  
  
James smiled. "You're the new journalist, aren't you?"  
  
"Yup! Now, drink up!" She inserted a spoon(which had been on the bedside table) filled with liquid in to his mouth.  
  
James opened his mouth. "Eww! Yuck!" He say up on his bed. "This, stuff is so disgusting, I wouldn't even feed it to a Redcoat!"  
  
Arrow grinned. "That's just what my brother said."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Like? Please review! Oh and also-SEND BADFICS! I need them! Now! Please? 


	5. Embarrasing situations

A/N: YAY! I've been promised a badfic! Thank you, koolkatt! I just saw "Roman Holiday"- which is the best movie ever!- so there are some references from it. I don't own that stuff, either!  
  
The next day, James felt fine. He thanked Arrow on the way out to the Continental Army with Sara after lunch.  
  
"Can I come?" Arrow certainly looked hopeful.  
  
"No. It's a dangerous place for a g-" He saw Sara give him a Look, so he amended what he was going to say. "-Ah, a small child to be."  
  
Arrow stamped her foot angrily. "But Ja-ames...I'm NOT a child!" That made James smile. He'd heard himself do that sometimes- giving words more syllables than it needed.  
  
"No. We have to go meet the Marquis. You'll meet him later, though." Arrow brightened a little at this. But then she sighed and went back inside.  
  
Sara looked at James as they went up to the carriage. "Why not?"  
  
"Well, we hardly ever let Henri go there. And you have to admit, the British soldiers are attacking more frequently." He climbed inside the carriage and helped Sara inside with him.  
  
"*You* just don't want any competition," Sara said, smiling devilishly.  
  
"I already have *you* for competition. What could be worse?" James smiled and pulled the reins as a signal for the horses to go.  
  
"James, you're such an idiot." Sara realized what she said and covered her mouth, hiding a smile.  
  
Unfortunately, that started an argument for both of them, with was exactly what they did all through the ride. Argue, I mean.  
  
***  
  
"So, Henri, what d'you like to do?" Arrow was bored. It wasn't fair. She *would* get her story, no matter *what* James said.  
  
"Stay with James and S'ara while they report."  
  
Arrow made an aggravated noise. "I want to go with them!" She looked so annoyed that Henri went up to her and decided to tell her a plan of what he'd been hatching.  
  
Arrow smiled as Henri whispered the plan in her ear. Not only did his voice tickle her ear, she thought it was a good plan. Not great, but good.  
  
"Let's do go on with this idea. It isn't half bad!"  
  
Henri beamed. "Thsought you wvoud zink so!"  
  
***  
  
Lafayette smiled as he saw James and Sara come in their carriage. He frowned a little when he saw them arguing.  
  
Not only did these two make the perfect couple, but also they flirted a lot without knowing it. The problem was, it was so obvious that not only was it terribly infuriating to watch, it made him want to blurt out how obvious they were.  
  
"S'ara! James!" Layette talked in an accent that was much like Henri's, but older sounding.  
  
He led them into his tent. "Now, Sara, I have something to ask you." Sara looked moderately surprised. "We have a new harmless chemical that helps our soldiers go to sleep. Would you pleased try it out?"  
  
Seeing the alarmed look on Sara's face, he waved his hand in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry! It's harmless, but we just need to know if there are any side effects, and what they are."  
  
"Why don't I take it?" James moved forward, as if volunteering to go in Sara's place. Sara shook her head.  
  
"No way! You can't do everything! I can do the report on what it felt like having it, and you can write down exactly what I did. I expect I'll be a bit woozy after having it. It's a sleeping medicine, after all."  
  
"But I-" James shut up as Sara's You-shut-up-and-let-me-be face directed to him. "Okay. But I'll write down *everything*"  
  
"Fine." She looked up to Lafayette with a determined face. "Let's get on with it."  
  
Lafayette nodded and went to get the chemical.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Arrow wiggled in her Continental Army uniform. "Well, okay. I can write about the conditions of the soldiers."  
  
Henri smiled at her. "You look fine. Just like a boy. It doez'ent take much to make you look like one."  
  
Arrow snorted. "Oh, thanks a lot, Henri."  
  
Henri grinned. "My pleazsure!"  
  
Arrow and Henri started to creep into the camp. He and she both had on beginner uniforms, knowing they wouldn't go to battle when they were acknowledged as such.  
  
Arrow looked around. "Henri, will you help me into that tree?"  
  
"*Why?*"  
  
Arrow sighed. "So I can go and look up to see if Santa Claus is coming! No, really. To get a better view of the camp!" She snapped.  
  
Henri scowled and started helping her. "Okay, okay, don't be zo angry!"  
  
When Arrow was securely on the tree, she put her body in the length of a tree branch and got out her pencil and notebook/sketchbook, which Henri recognized from the other day.  
  
"September 15th 1777-The conditions of the Continental Army are steadily improving..."  
  
Henri smiled and listened to her say what she was writing out loud. Then he climbed in to the tree with her and watched the view below.  
  
***  
  
After Lafayette made her uncover her arm by pulling up her sleeve, he inserted a needle into her. James had to turn around, knowing that watching would make him feel a bit sick.  
  
When Lafayette took away the needle and started covering that part up, she blinked and said, "I don't feel any different."  
  
"I didn't expect so. It'll take some time to work, Sara." She nodded, satisfied.  
  
"Slow-working..." James mumbled as he wrote down his thoughts.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes. "James, that isn't news!"  
  
He shrugged. "Who knows? It could be important."  
  
Lafayette smiled. "I don't think there'll be anything else worth a story, you two. You might as well go back."  
  
"Okay. It's going to get dark soon, anyway." James pulled at Sara's arm. "Let's go."  
  
"Coming." She put her cloak back on.  
  
When they got out of the tent, they saw both Arrow and Henri up in a tree. What were they doing there? James wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Arrow quickly tuck a notepad into her uniform.  
  
"Henri!" James shouted at the same time Sara said, "Arrow!"  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Sara said sternly, putting her hands on her hips. "James told you not to come!"  
  
Arrow shook her head. "He couldn't keep me doing my job by saying 'No' anymore than if he clapped me in irons!" She giggled. "Which he wouldn't do. And besides, if Deborah Samson can, why can't I?"  
  
James looked up from his notes. "Who?"  
  
"Nobody." Sara and Arrow mumbled this at the same time. This made Sara look down at the girl who was one head smaller than her, giggling. She saw Arrow was giggling too.  
  
James eyes flickered between them. He shook his head. "Girls." Henri nodded in agreement.  
  
This just made Sara and Arrow laugh even more.  
  
***  
  
By the time all of them had gotten home, Sara's injection had taken effect. She had slept on James's back, with support from Henri and Arrow.  
  
Luckily, they were able to wake her up and take her inside. Arrow half- helped Sara up to her room.  
  
When she came down, she looked at James. "She wants you to come up, so you can observe the effects of that injection. You better go now, before she falls asleep."  
  
James nodded, grabbed his notepad, and went upstairs.  
  
Arrow walked over to Moses with her notepad. "Will you tell me what you think of this story?..."  
  
***  
  
When James got upstairs, he saw Sara in the hall, with the oddest expression on her face. James deciphered it as a sleepy grin.  
  
Why she was sleepy was obvious-that's what that injection was for. But why was she grinning?  
  
She yawned suddenly. "Let's go in my room, so I don't fall asleep on you, James." She started walking in that direction.  
  
James shrugged, and followed suite.  
  
Sara went into her room. She sat down on the bed, and closed her eyes. James sat down next to her.  
  
"If I were dead and buried, and I heard your voice, my heart of dust beneath the sod would still rejoice."  
  
She opened her eyes. "Do you know that poem?"  
  
"Uhh, no, I didn't, thank you for telling me, Sara." James hurriedly scribbled down stuff on giddiness.  
  
"Well, Sara, how're you feeling?"  
  
"Very happy!" She made a childish grin, which made James move a little away from her.  
  
"Um, okay. Anything else?"  
  
"Sleepy. Dizzy. Happy!" She got up and said, "James, can we go to sleep?"  
  
"Just let me write down some more!" James exclaimed.  
  
Sara nodded, and went up to him sleepily. "Will you help me get undressed, please?"  
  
James was so astounded he stared at her for a moment, with his mouth open. Then he realized she was waiting. "Uh..." He went behind her, and took off her hair band, making her hair cascade to her waist.  
  
"Uh, I think you can handle the rest." He handed it to her, and felt a little odd. Obviously, this was a side effect of the chemical.  
  
She went to her closet and put down her clothes on her bed. Then she said, "To be, or not to be, that is the question. Shakespeare." She slowly began unbuttoning her dress in the back.  
  
James blushed and hastily answered, "Wheatley. Now, I think I'll go now, Sara."  
  
"Shakespeare!" She demanded.  
  
"Wheatley. Now, Sa-"  
  
Sara was still unbuttoning her dress. "You know, I've never been alone with a man before, even with my dress on. With my clothes *off*, it's most unusual. I don't seem to mind. Do you?"  
  
Sara placed her head on James's shoulder, already falling asleep. He flushed again, and mumbled, "I'll go now, Sara. Good night." And he quickly went out.  
  
"Goodnight!" She called after James. She closed the door and started dressing. Then she giggled. She was *very* happy!  
  
***  
  
Arrow giggled. They made a good couple! But what was wrong with Sara? Arrow had been here long enough to know this was weird for Sara! She needed to take this up with James in the morning...  
  
A/N: Haha! That's just-- hahahaha! Well, anyhow, I need more badfics. And also, {this is just for fun} can you guess how old I am by my writing? I want to see what you think. Ps: My birthday's on November 11th! YaY! 


End file.
